


тяни-толкай

by Krezh12



Series: 100 ways [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: когда марк в первый раз разбил себе нос, потому что сделал бэкфлип на фоне заката и забрызгал кровищей кофту, было смешно
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: 100 ways [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	тяни-толкай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicysober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/gifts).



ты никогда не полюбишь других, если не любишь себя. джексон хмыкнул бы, если увидел бы эту надпись с плаката рекламы в метро;  
но он не видел её, потому что ему к семи всегда было на работу. 

под конец всегда хочется попробовать вещи, о которых уже забыл (старики перед смертью всегда хотят вернуться и посидеть под деревом, под которым играли, когда были детьми): странно называть крутую работу, за которой охотятся миллионы, концом, если это только начало.  
но он так чувствует. 

в университете в другой стране время текло быстро - потом он переехал в другую страну и университет в ней был тоже другим. а потом он переехал ещё раз, и ещё раз, и следующий, а потом?  
он перестал считать. 

марк, его сосед, его враг и друг, всегда что-то от него хотел.  
чтобы джексон сам выключал свет перед сном. чтобы джексон не рассказывал ему о своих похождениях. чтобы джексон делил с ним свою еду. чтобы джексон не бросал наушники под кроватью. чтобы джексон не пел себе под нос треки джейзи. чтобы джексон не воровал его полотенце, пока он мылся, потому что шутить над марком было приятно. джексон тогда всё никак не додумался у него спросить;  
а чего хотел марк? 

когда марк в первый раз разбил себе нос, потому что сделал бэкфлип на фоне заката и забрызгал кровищей кофту, было смешно; когда марк в первый раз разбил нос джексону, потому что его так попросила девочка, с которой он не сумел встречаться, стало не очень. чтобы они начали решать дела только между собой, не впутывая в это чужих людей, и не давая чужим людям впутывать их в это, понадобилось всего ничего - джексон плохо помнит, но вроде там были (месяц взаимной ненависти, один экзамен по экономике, затопленный потолок, потому что соседи сверху забыли выключить воду, перемирие, соревнования по фехтованию, тоска, скейтпарк, противный бульон, один раз, когда они спали в одной кровати, потому что у джексона не было сил лезть на второй этаж, снова месяц взаимной ненависти, один трюк из паркура, пересдача зачетов, арахнофобия у кого-то из них, слюни марка на его майке для тренировок, потому что он заснул, перекинув через него свою руку, курсы по вождению, теория права, три картошки фри и четыре бургера, билеты до лос анджелеса и обратно на восемь часов, атрофированное предплечье марка, потому что джексон не просыпался до девяти утра, один тупой фильм, и снова тоска, один хороший фильм, плейлист на эйттрекс, плейлист на эплмьюзик, плейлист в фейсбуке и на спотифай, классная девушка марка, похожая на меган фокс, сломанный вентилятор, и еще одно перемирие, а потом какое-то обещание и выпускной) просто какие-то воспоминания. 

оттуда пришлось уехать, бросив в общаге все вещи после звонка отца - потому что у него впереди была новая страна и (наконец-то) работа, и потому что он был той лошадью в скачках, на которую все делают ставку, надеждой семьи. иногда он думал; иногда он дышал; иногда он спрашивал себя: смог ли марк догадаться, какой пароль он поставил на свой ноутбук тогда, когда они были на третьем курсе? выкинул ли он его бейсбольную кепку? иногда он отвечал себе (да, нет. или: нет, да); иногда он игнорировал вопросы; но он никогда не останавливался. 

он не знал номера марка или места, где он живет, он не знал, что с ним или его коллекцией стаканчиков с баззом лайтером, он не знал, встречается ли он до сих пор с той девушкой, похожей на меган фокс. вся семья радовалась, когда он присылал им новость об очередном повышении; под конец или начало рабочего дня он всегда ехал в зеркальном и дорогом лифте на сто двадцать первый этаж в темно-синем костюме, смотрел на свои часы и должен был думать об ужине или ещё одной должности, но вместо этого думал:  
я хочу вернуться туда, туда, я хочу вернуться _туда_ ; каждый день.


End file.
